


Care

by alacran



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Tiny bit of Angst, just donating though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacran/pseuds/alacran
Summary: How do you depend on someone when you've only depended on yourself?





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somewhatmakeshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatmakeshift/gifts).



> This is my first actual work that I'm publishing so please forgive any formatting issues as well as I don't know anything about IM@S and I'm writing this because my friend is in rarepair hell.

Syuko walks up the stairs to her apartment in a daze. She knows she should have eaten more before she donated her blood but she barely has enough at home for dinner everyday let alone a full meal, and besides, that's why she’s donating in the first place. Producer is going to yell at her again if he finds out she’s still donating but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Just herself.  
She makes it to her door and walks into the bare apartment with her mind still hazy, but thankfully she manages to not trip up on the little step at the entrance way. She goes to her fridge to check what’s there even though it should be obvious that there’s nothing. There was nothing before she left so why would there be any now? Thankfully it’s a holiday month so she gets a little extra through donations so maybe she can splurge a little on some snacks. Maybe even sweets! Still wearing her "disguise" of a hoodie and sweatpants, she makes her way to her bedroom and flops on her bed with as much force as a 45 kg woman who just donated a large portion of her blood can. Reaching into her pocket she takes out her phone and checks for any messages from Producer or even Sae. Oh, she had forgotten about Sae. Thinking about how Sae would react hits her like a ton of bricks, because while producer might not be ok with her still donating, the most he does is get angry. Sae on the other hand just gets this look in her eyes that she can't seem to look back at and Syuko doesn’t know how to deal with that. Anger is easy. That’s how her parents reacted and she made it through that relatively ok. But having someone worry about her? Especially Sae? Syuko tries to shake off those feelings by putting her phone on her nightstand and riding the wave of exhaustion to sleep.  


Syuko is woken up to the very loud sound of someone pounding on her door. She gets up as fast as she can and almost falls flat on her face when all the blood comes rushing in but she makes it through to the increasingly loud door. She opens up right away and her eyes widen at the sight of Sae standing right in front of her. A look of annoyance and a pout strewn across her face. As soon as Sae saw what Syuko was wearing and the look of grogginess in her eyes she realized quickly that she might have gone overboard. “Syuko I’m so sorry I woke you up!” Sae squeaked out. “I didn’t know you were sleeping and Producer has been calling you all afternoon and you hadn’t picked up and so he told me to check up on you. I just assumed you were listening to music with your headphones on like you usually do.” she said. Syuko flustered that she was so tired that Producer made Sae come check on her and still groggy said “I should be the one saying sorry. I was so exhausted I couldn’t hear the phone. I must have made Producer worry a lot if he had you come over. I’m sorry for being so troublesome.”  


“Why were you so tired if you mind me asking?” Sae asked. Quickly Syuko thought of the first thing in her mind to say “Oh I was working out! Gotta keep my figure up y’know?” she said a little too quickly. She hoped Sae wouldn’t notice. Sae went back to her pout from earlier and said with a motherly tone “Why are you exercising so hard when you're still trying to get your body healthy from all those months of donating your blood? You might have gotten a little better but even I know that doesn’t mean you should be exercising yet. Did you at least eat yet?” she asked. Syuko flushed a little when the mention of food caused her stomach to growl loudly enough that gave Sae her answer. Immediately afterward Sae walked into the apartment as it were home and went straight towards the kitchen before Syuko could speak up. While Syuko was trying to come up with an excuse about how Sae doesn’t need to cook anything, Sae was already looking through the barren fridge for anything she could use. There really wasn’t much aside from leftover chicken and a bit of rice. _Might as well make some more so she can eat later_ Sae thought to herself. She went and and got a pot so she could make the rice while Syuko resigned the fact that Sae was going to cook no matter how much Syuko objected.  


When the rice was boiling and the only thing left to do was wait, Syuko was handed a very tall glass of water. “Here, you’re gonna need to drink a lot if you want to make sure your blood fills back up.” Sae said casually with a smile. Syuko almost choked on her drink as Sae went back to checking the food. _God it’s scary how insightful she is_ Syuko thought to herself. She tried to think up of an excuse but frankly she couldn’t and didn’t think Sae would even bother to humor it. “How did you know?” she asked still drinking the glass. Sae turned away from the pot and looked at Syuko with that look. “Because if you actually were exercising as hard as you said you were, you’d probably be in the hospital by now. I know your body enough to know that.” Sae said with a sigh. Syuko knew this would happen yet she still couldn’t look Sae in the eye because that look would be waiting for her if she did. She wanted to speak up and apologize but the words couldn’t leave her mouth. She did it again and she knew she should have asked for help by now but she felt so embarrassed doing so. She didn’t want to become a burden to anyone else. Not to Producer, and especially not to Sae.  


Syuko felt a hand wrap around her glass and it was set gently on the counter. Then another hand was on her cheek tilting her head so she could finally look Sae in her eyes and surprisingly the look of disappointment she expected was not there. If anything it was a look of endearment with Sae having a small smile on her face. “Don’t worry” she said after a moment “I won’t tell Producer. He has enough to worry about. Besides, I understand why. I only needed one look at your fridge to understand why. Which is why from now on I’ll be bringing some food over every day.” Syuko gasped and felt the blood she still had rising to her face. “You don’t have to do that!” she said hurriedly. “I don’t have to, but I want to.” Sae said with the smile still on her face, gradually widening now. “I always make a lot for myself since I’m still growing and I don’t mind sharing with you. Now you don’t have to go hungry to save money.” Syuko was trying to hold back tears that were threatening to come out. She didn’t want to cry but she didn’t know what else to do. What did she do to deserve this? Does she deserve it? As if reading her thoughts Sae speaks up again “Don’t think that you don’t deserve my help somehow. It’s the least I can do. We’re both going to make it so we won’t have to worry about these things anymore. So stop thinking you can’t depend on me.”  
“But why?”  
“Hmm?” Sae questioned while tilting her head. “Why are you doing this?” Syuko said meekly, still trying not to let her tears fall. Sae sighed and spoke “Back when I was first recruited I could barely believe it myself. I wondered if I would make it and become the wonderful idol I wished I could be. Producer would always tell me don’t worry, if anything should happen you can depend on me, and while thankfully nothing has happened, it made my heart relax knowing that he was always with me. So now I want to be with you, no matter what. But only if you want it of course.” Syuko was in shock _I want to be with you_ kept playing in her mind over and over and now she was sure all of the blood she had left in her body was on her face. She turned away not knowing what to say in reply. She felt a hand once more but this time on her chin and slowly her face was turned and she was looking at Sae directly in front of her, her face only a few inches away. Her eyes bringing warmth into her that she never felt before. “Syuko, can I take care of you?” Sae whispers gently. Syuko can do nothing but nod her head slightly. Sae smiles again and touches her forehead with Syuko’s while still looking at her almost daring her to look away. She finally speaks up after what feels like hours  
“Well then, let’s keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
